Triad: Elements of Balance
by Myrddin Ignis Magus
Summary: Three girls, three "WORLDS"! Lantern Bella Swan. The girl who fell for a vampire & lost! Holly Potter. The girl who was beat, controlled. The witch! Then the kinouchi (girl ninja) from a lost continent! Naru Uzumaki! Their battle to become heroes or villains in a world that is. They gain strength, and companionship in each other as they all carry Fate! Fem!Slash! Bella/Holly/Naru!
1. Emerald Wrath

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Twilight! Harry Potter! Naruto! Or DC Superheroes! If I did! This would be an anime!_

**Triad: Elements of Balance**

**Chapter I**

**Emerald Wrath**

Moping!

Moping!

Moping!

She was feeling like a retard just curled up on the soaked ground sobbing her eyes out because of a stupid boy: a boy she hadn't loved. She had realised quite early on that it was just infatuation. He was different, unique, and too beautiful for any boy to be.

That femininity drew her to him. It captivated her. It never was about what he was. She supposed she could have tried fixating on one of the girls, Alice maybe, but how could she when they had partners. So she got herself obsessed with this boy.

It was never like her. She had never been a big scene-buster with boys or whatever. She had always called it a waste of her time. He wasn't anything special, not really. He treat her like glass. Maybe to him she was that fragile, but to the world around her? She wasn't.

He could be so infuriating. Condescending. He wouldn't even kiss her properly, just a pathetic peck here and there just to shut her up. Then he told her he was dangerous, and that her blood called so strongly. If he really loved her that much he would have never been able to hurt her. He would have shrugged the call off without a thought about it.

That didn't stop her caring, or loving his family. They had been like family to her – well everyone apart from Jasper and Roselle. Japer mainly because he wasn't very good at not eating humans. Roselle because she was either a bitch or jealous of Bella's continued humanity.

She liked to think the latter, which made things worse now, as that meant even the bitch loved her more than her boyfriend. Life sucked so much sometimes she just felt like screaming at the world about how pathetic it is to her.

Discovering what they were was a highlight: a revelation. It showed her the amazing world of possibility. She had seen many amazing people all over the TV through the news and other medias, and she could be like that couldn't she? Though, maybe that was just a silly wish.

How can a _vampire_ become a hero? She supposed from within the shadows, hidden from the world. It could have been amazing, but then what about these vampire mafia jerks she had been told about? They would likely come for her, to keep their secrets from the human world.

_Edward._ She cringed just thinking of him. He had been so surprised that she didn't think that vampires exist was weird. When you've seen people flying on the news from other planets and especially magic you knew was real, how could vampires not exist?

Though, the whole sparkling thing in the sun had to have been the single most gayest thing she had ever seen. It doesn't even serve a purpose except to alert people to their differences. In this day and age, she reckoned the humans wouldn't be so helpless against them.

Her chest felt tight thinking of everything taken from her. She knew Edward did this because he is a douche who doesn't have a clue about real feelings. He was doing it to 'protect' her. The rest of his family going along with it, maybe because they have forgotten that it wasn't just about the boy and girl, but the other's too.

His family had become a nice part of her life. They didn't seem to understand that, or maybe, maybe they did. Maybe they were too scared to go to her and say goodbye in person. Maybe he even threatened them with something, or at least those he knew would come anyway.

She had never felt like she was normal as a human, and her fast track to her future was denied by a century old virgin with control and mummy issues. He likely hadn't gotten over his Victorian style values and still believes that woman should be treated a certain way.

Yes. It is nice for a man or anyone to be helpful, open doors and whatnot. However, when HE starts trying to walk for you or carry you, and drive you everywhere. It was then time to run away because it became creepy. She had already overlooked the stalking and, she shuddered now thinking of him watching her while she slept, clueless.

It made her feel uneasy considering all things he still had the body of a seventeen-year-old boy. She felt queasy. Wondering whether he touched her, or just as bad, himself while watching her.

She wondered why she was even crying! Maybe it was for Alice. She had never had a friend like her before. She had never had a best friend before. She just wasn't quite good enough to make friends back in Phoenix. Even with the out-crowd, geeks, or nerds.

Her 'crowd' tended to be the outcasts. The throw a ways, which was why she found this small town so odd as she sat with the popular out-crowd. The school still had its jock, cheerleaders, and geeks, but her crowd here was a miss and match.

That left her even more confused about where she'd fit in. She had liked it back home in Phoenix. It was so much easier to understand. Here in Forks it was more complicated because of such a low population mismatched kids played with each other while young and made odd ties.

She supposed she did have one top friend back in Phoenix. She was like Alice, except when it came to personality and clothing choice. She was 'tough' and Goth. Thinking about it, she realised the Goth look worked well for her.

It was obvious she wanted more than just friendship, and she let her be clingy, affectionate, loving even. She had almost forgotten in all that had been going on. She had relished in her gothic girls attention since she didn't get that at all.

They had had their first kiss together. Their first and only touch. She felt embarrassed now, but at the time, it was her first bit of rebellion from the norm. They were at her Goths house, underage drinking, and well. It was only hands down panties, but they did get off together before going to sleep snuggled together.

Neither of them had spoken about it in the morning, but it was always a quiet whisper asking her why she was dating a boy when she liked girls. Maybe she liked both. She had looked to both, but always with the men or boys, she tended to look at the more metrosexual. The pretty boys. It confused her already baffled mind.

She felt like she might be going nuts, but shook away those thoughts as her sobbing had subsided as she concluded that she might have been crying for Alice leaving her, for lost opportunity with her friend back in Phoenix. She was sure Alice would know how to help her. She had all of the answers to everything, anything.

Bella Swan: The Messed up and Confused Girl. That should be her title from now on. Though, she thought that might baffle anyone here. She was a teenager after all. Teenagers are supposed to be a little messed up and confused, and with the exception of a few, not having to deal with things like loving a vampire too much.

It certainly didn't help that that vampire was both female and married to a man. Life can be so harsh when you finally see the truth within yourself. She had enjoyed Alice's company over Edward's. Sometimes she would even feel relief when it was Alice sneaking up on her over him.

Alice didn't treat her like she was brittle. They did things together. Alice may have whinged and begged Bella to go shopping with her sometimes, but she never forced her to do anything. It was nice, comfortable, and peaceful. Bella would even let Alice win just to see the bright smile and receive the firm comfortable hug; a hug Edward was too afraid to give.

Her sweet vampire smell was even more appealing to be around: not too sweet. She guessed she should have realised her feelings weren't for who she expected.

She paused that thought and felt a spike of anger. Maybe, Alice had a vision and chose to run away. Edward would have read her mind, and the clairvoyant wouldn't have been able to stop him for long.

Bella might have confessed eventually.

However, she knew Edward would want to run away from a painful realisation would Alice do that to her? No. She can't believe she would. Alice was always an upfront girl. She would have confronted Bella about it. She would have let Bella down gently and still been a great friend, but. No. She couldn't think of a different scenario.

It was too painful to wonder what if. What if hurt too much. What is? That was all that mattered right now. She knew she was young enough to get over this and move on, to discover herself. To find out what she wants in this confused and painful world, to find her place.

In away when Edward had brought her into the woods to dump her. She felt relieved. However, when he told her he was taking his family with him, she broke down, unable to think straight.

She was gone…!

She wanted to screams at him. Tell him where to screw himself, and that Alice was staying, but she was already in shock. Too afraid of her own truths. However, now everything was clear to her.

She needed to find Alice. Not so, they can get together and live happily ever after, but to ask her. Why. To ask her whether she returned any feelings, but most of all, what did Edward threaten her with?

Bella had always prided herself on being a good person. A very kind person even. That had just gotten her dumped. Left in the woods somewhere around Forks. She knows that if she finds her way home some time tonight it will be a complete fluke.

Edward knows that she could manage to get lost at a mall while standing next to the map screen things. So he left her in the woods. _Good idea idiot! _He didn't want her so he leaves her to get eaten by a grisly bare, or a dinosaur or something. She wouldn't be surprised to see a T-Rex at any moment.

She sat up sharply then, thinking. Could this be his way to get back at her? She looked to the darkening sky as rain started pouring down slushing all over her. Her dark brown hair soaked in seconds. She didn't move, slipping into the soggy muddy ground.

"I…" she mumbled to herself, wide eyed. "I had thought about dumping him!" she said loudly over the noise of the rain, soaked to the bone in her blue jeans and red and grey chequered shirt clinging to her body and water was getting through her brown walking boots.

"He had seen it through Alice's visions even if I wasn't going too… I don't know what I was going to do. Then Jasper. The empath might have felt what I felt for him, or Alice, and Edward would see again!"

She jumped as thunder boomed in the sky. Lightning streaked across lighting the darkness as thick clouds rolled in. She knew she was going to catch a serious cold if she didn't find shelter, preferably her house.

She rubbed her puffy bloodshot eyes as she let out a little sob and began having some deep shallow breaths to calm her down. She was caked in dirt by now as she tried to calm and think clearly about getting out of the woods and home. A nice hot bath calling her.

He had dumped her to beat her to it. Then to further punish her he left her alone in the woods when he knew a storm was coming. She sighed tiredly as she shivered; pulling herself up to her feet, she almost slipped in the sloshy mud.

However, before she could take a step. Her eyes widened in horror as a green streak blast past her through several trees, marking a trail of dirt. The trees crashed down either side of her in a boom through the rain with thunder and lightning.

She span round fast to see the glowing red light bounce twice, pushing up ploombs of dirt before it came to a stop. The dirt created a wall to act as a backrest for the black skinned man. His haircut short he had a goatee bared around his lips.

The dirt and dust settled. Bella made a couple steps towards him. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. He was caked in mud and blood all over. The red life fluid was pouring from his lips and his right eye was swollen shut.

His form hugging green and black leather like uniform was in tatters, hanging off him. His green glow was out and he looked barely conscious. He held a small green coloured material pouch, clutched desperately in his right hand.

Bella ran to him, dropping to her knees at his side, worried when she startled as the green ring on his left hand came up. His fist clenched the ring was glowing, but he relaxed. His arm flopping down while he was breathing harshly.

His eyes were droopy as he looked at her. His vision must be on the fritz or something as his eyes kept crossing and uncrossing and his green pupils kept dilating every time he seemed to lose concentration.

"P-please!" she muttered out terrified. "M-Mr. Green Lantern!" she said in worry. "I-I don't know what to do," she said before an idea struck. "W-wait, don't you have a communicator to the Watch Tower and the Justice League," she said hopefully.

He just gave her a baleful look. "C-comm. is d-down!" he said in a pained voice. "M-my signal i-is be-being blocked!" he struggled out. "Y-you have to-to. Take the r-rings and run. Please. They-they can't return. They're b-being blocked somehow.

"H-he wants power. You can't let him, h-have…!" he lifted the green pouch and passed it to her, his hand going limp. "Run!" was the last word to drift from his lips as he passed out.

"Too late for that Stewart!"

Bella spun and looked up to see a man. She thinks. This thing was grey skinned with near glowing orange hair. He kind of reminded her of that blue alien from the movie Avatar, as this guy also has weird markings, and is large. At least eight feet tall. Though, these markings were glowing green and he wore a green and black uniform, minus the lantern symbol she would expect, even from a rogue.

She could see clearly on the things hands, six thick fingers, each containing a green ring. His sharp lips turned up into a sinister, sharp-toothed smile, as he looked her up and down. His glowing eyes of green creeping her out more than anything.

The rain was still splashing down on them and she worried more for the defenceless Green Lantern as she stood to protect him. She could see a necklace on this alien of green rings. She felt sick, as it was obvious, this thing had been attacking Green Lantern's and stealing their power rings and now one of her planets Lantern's was next.

"Like them?" he asked with a soft chuckle as he floated a little further down, close but not too close as she held the cloth bag in her hands to her chest. It felt comforting somehow. "These rings are awfully pretty aren't they," he continued and gestured the rings hanging around his neck with pride. "But they don't belong in the possession of naïve, primitive little monkey's like you or John Stewart. So hand them over!"

Suddenly a green beam shot over her shoulder and smacked into the alien, but he put up a green barrier holding it at bay with ease. "RUN!" the Green Lantern commanded barely awake. She looked to him in worry but she did not need telling twice. She turned and moved faster than she had ever in her life running through the trees.

"YOU CAN RUN! BUT YOU CANNOT HIDE FROM ME LITTLE HUMAN GIRL!" the evil Lantern roared out and she could hear him coming. "You have no power to even defend yourself! It is pathetic!" he continued, causing her to quiver, as he sounded so close.

The ground pulled up and exploded beneath her feet, lifting her up and throwing her forward with the force. She cried out in pain as she skidded across the ground, losing her grip on the cloth bag. It dropped and she cried as she flew into a tree.

Her heart was pounding and she had never felt so scared in all of her life. Her breathing was hard and she was coughing up blood, whimpering. She didn't know what she could do, but she had to get the rings back. She couldn't let him win. It could mean a lot of destruction and innocent people killed until the League get there and stop him.

She frantically looked around for the bag. Her heart was pounding in her ears and she felt cold dread run through her blood as she saw him. He picked it up with a giant sneer on his lips.

He laughed at her look of horror. "Now. What to do with you. You are just a normal weak human so. I think I'll destroy you anyway, just to amuse myself."

"T-this planet is littered with people with power far greater than a Green Lantern!" she quickly said, trying to stall for time as she shimmied back slightly her right palm landed on something hard and warm while the cold rain poured on them.

"I'll be long gone by then!" he replied with a sadistic grin.

"They'll hunt you!" she replied as she did the only thing she could, slowly moving, she slid her right middle finger through the dirt, the warmth buzzed with a strength she never knew before. "The Justice League and the Green Lantern Corps. You'll never be left alone. More will come. You'll never win in the end!"

"You bore me little girl!" he retorted as he fired a green beam of light at her. She cried out and crossed her arms as it exploded into her.

She had closed her eyes but opened them a moment later to see steam rising off her and the grey alien was groaning in pain outside of the crater she was now sitting in.

The rings couldn't return. However, looking to the glowing green ring on her middle right finger. It looked like they can still chose a new master. The Dark Lantern pulled himself up, looking to her in rage.

"Doesn't the Green Lantern Corps really ever know when to give up!?" he demanded, enraged with her.

Her eyes widened as he charged. She watched, unable to think much about a defence, but an escape. It was with that desperate thought that a green glow blazed from her skin and she screamed as she shot into the air, and he just shot by underneath and crashed into a few trees.

Spraying mud.

Bella hovered for a moment. Her breathing heavy as she tried to calm down before she turned to see the Green Lantern still lying where she left him. She didn't know how but she managed to fly over to him and land back where she started.

He had woken tiredly, looked up at her, and winced, as her eyes were a pale green boring into his bright green. "Have you even looked at yourself?" he asked humourlessly as she worried about his wounds.

She paused in surprise as she realised that she was wearing skin-tight black gloves and stood in shock, as she looked herself over. She wore a top that starts down from green into black form hugging armour curving perfectly around her breasts but ending just below showing off her smooth stomach.

The lantern symbol emblazoned her chest, glowing green, and her legs are contained in some skin-tight black leather/plastic/rubber, she is not sure what the material really was.

However, tied around her waist was a black belt with the lantern in green in the centre with a green material cloth (though looks similar to the rest) skirt hanging to just above her ankles slit fully down the sides and waving in the breeze.

She was now wearing emerald green boots, and moving her gloved hands to her hair, she felt some kind of ribbon tying it back with a few ringlets hanging either side as her fringe. She just knew the ribbon was green too, and her hands continued to her eyes. She felt the green mask fastened to her skin around her eyes.

She dropped back to her knees and looked at the ring on her now gloved finger before back to the Green Lantern. "W-what… I don't understand?" she asked, confused and frightened as she turned to see the alien is up again.

"You little bitch!" he roared out with some blue blood on the corner of his lips. "Twice… twice you fucking get me. Never again," he growled angrily.

"The green power of your ring," the Lantern suddenly interrupted hurriedly. "It's all about your will. There is nothing you can't do if you have the will to pull it off."

Bella gulped as she shakily stood up. The alien charged at her and she shot into the sky creating a shock wave as she left with him hot on her heals. He fired a few times but it was as if she could sense the attack and dodged left, right, back. She fell back, flying under him as she thought. She had seen the Lantern's on TV. They can created all sorts of crazy stuff from the light.

She pointed her ring forward as he slowed and turned. It shone out and moulded faster than she expected and before he knew it, he had a huge rusty looking pickup truck smash into his head, knocking him out of the sky and land on top of him before exploding and blowing out a lot of the road below.

However, as she looked down she grimaced as two police cruisers had barely stopped before they were engulfed. She groaned. This is not happening. She watched through the downpour as her father got out of his cruiser, drawing his gun just as the smoke cleared to show the alien.

The murdering alien smirked viciously as green energy formed some kind of weapon that began to fire. However, Bella moved quickly thinking of a shield! Any protection! It formed from her ring between the cops and the few other vehicles behind as she floated down landing but keeping the wall up.

Bella looked behind her at her stunned father. She felt thankful that he didn't recognise her thanks to the storm and her mask and uniform. His eyes looking past her to the monster causing all this trouble.

The alien let up his attack and she lowered her shield as she watched him wearily. The bricks of green falling away into her ring. "Who are you?" she demanded. "W-what do you want!? Why are you doing this!?" she found her voice more demanding than she would have expected.

"My name is Sageriro!" he answered sneeringly. "And I want your ring before I take your wounded friends. The Guardians are such fools giving all of this power to such primitive wastes like all of those who might have worn your ring before you.

"Just hand it over! You're not a soldier!" he demanded. "Just a stupid little monkey playing at being hero! If you do! I'll leave this planet alone and I might if I'm feeling generous let John live."

Bella grit her teeth in worry, unsure. Can she actually trust this thing to keep his word? If she does hand over her ring. Then what? He leaves and starts attacking other Green Lanterns? Murdering innocent people in the process? Just because he can?

His eyes suddenly narrow in a sneer as her fists clenched. "I see. You've made your resolve to fight," he commented chuckling. "How unusual you are. I can see your fear, but yet... you're ready to fight anyway. Is it for those that might die when I leave, or perhaps your ring has let you know? I murdered the bitch who wore it before I destroyed half of her world," he laughed as Bella's eyes widened impossibly in fear.

She took half step back clenching her right fist tighter. Her ring started glowing green as she prepared to fight. She had no doubt that she was going to die, but she can hope to stall him until help arrives, of course if help is on its way.

He went to attack when huge glowing green pincers grabbed him, picked him up from the ground and threw him into the air. Bella didn't wait to see what happened as she knew she had to do something.

She shot after him like a dart and punched her right fist forward as she saw Sageriro rightening himself in the air. Three huge buzz saw blades blast out of her ring.

His eyes widened but he managed to avoid two while the third cut along his chest creating a thin blue blooded cut as the first two blades smashed into the forest and the third dissolving in the air.

He glared at her, but his attention was diverted seconds later as a brown haired lantern shot passed her and punched with a giant glowing green fist that hit the alien, blasting him into the forest and out of sight as they hung in the air catching their breaths.

He turned to look at her with a smirk. His pale blue eyes behind his mask looking her up and down and her glare not fazing him. "The names Hal. Hal Jordan. Green Lantern… and you might be?"

"Err, Isabella Swan," she answered nervously. "B-but I prefer to be called Bella. I-I'm kind of new at this."

"Really. I hadn't noticed," he answered jokingly with a cocky grin as he turned to the trees with narrowed eyes as he created two huge green Gatling guns either side of himself smirking as the alien began floating up. "Watch and learn from the master baby!" he said smugly before his gun barrel's started spinning and then they fired. It was incredible how realistic it looked. It's a shame that the alien had blocked everything with a green wall though.

"Get off my planet!" Bella suddenly screamed out and Hal actually grimaced as a huge green double decker bus, which exploded when it hit the ground with alien, smashing the monster into the dirt. She couldn't help but smirk at the man. "Mine did better than yours."

He rolled his eyes and actually pouted. "Yeah, but he wouldn't fall for that again."

"I dropped a truck on him earlier," she retorted feeling braver now she's not alone.

"Yeah but both times he was foolish to not consider you a threat," he retorted. "He obviously didn't think you would capitalise, and neither did I actually. Good job."

"Um, thanks," she muttered, embarrassed and feeling proud of herself for once.

He shrugged. "Yeah, well let's scrape the bastard up off the ground and get the rings back," he said as they slowly drifted down. "Oh, by the way, you haven't seen John around have you? About six fool tall, black skin, human wearing a uniform like mine?"

"Yeah, it's where I got this," she answered gesturing her ring. "He had a bunch, but this guy's got them all now except this one, yours, and his."

"Good, and that's all he gets," he replied with a relieved sigh. "This asshole has a lot to answer too."

They were only several feet from the ground when it suddenly exploded in green energy. Hal moved quickly, creating an energy sphere around Bella and himself, and flying up out of the blast higher into the sky where Bella was surprised to see the other Lantern, John barely managing to fly as he looked to be in so much pain just floating. She felt bad for him, but he is certainly a real solider.

The three of them looked down as more and more energy poured out in an explosion, while in the centre it looked like it was being sucked back in, like a plump stretched doughnut

"W-what's happening?" Bella asked worriedly as she subconsciously pushed Hal further from her as he was up in her space and slapped his hand away. "And stop that!"

John glared at Hal before returning his attention to the energy. "I think he's cracked open a few lanterns. Now he's trying to absorb them. Shit Hal. If that bastard manages to absorb all of that power he'll be unstoppable."

"I. I don't think that's the problem," Bella suddenly said.

The two men looked at her in confusion, but she just pointed a little way off where the alien lay with blue blood all over with his body in tatters of blood and flesh.

"Well not unless dead guys can become powerful," she said looking green in the cheeks and not from her powers. Trying not to think of the Cullen's when she said that.

"Shit," Hal whispered in horror. "That ass didn't have a clue. I wondered why he kept getting clobbered by Bella. The idiot didn't have a clue how to use the power right. I bet it took him a lot longer to actually gain any control, so he kept thinking she was fluking it."

"That means the losers left us with a bomb that may take out half of Washington," John said with a growl.

"Wait, couldn't we gain control and absorb it or shoot it into space or something?" Bella asked desperately.

"Even if all three of us tried we would die just like him," Hal said. "We could probably take a half a lantern each, maybe more. But that much! We would go boom too, and cause more damage!" he continued gesturing himself and John. "You, perhaps half of that, and from what I see I think there maybe thirty rings down there. That means thirty lanterns. Who knows how many that idiot cracked open!?"

John nodded. "I think we should leave and try to protect as many people as we can."

Hal nodded in agreement. "Yeah, Bell, you might want to rescue your family while you still have time," he said as the sphere disappeared and he started drifting. "See you later Bell. John and I will take Seattle!" he called over the increasing roar of power below as he and John shot off.

However, they stopped moments later with wide eyes as they turned to see Bella had gone lower and was pointing her ring at the power. She ignored their shouts. She was too far-gone. She would not sacrifice the state. She would not let so many people die since she now had the power to do something, anything, even if it only lessened the explosion. To save one extra person she must try.

The words just flowed, and came to mind. The ring guided her along with all of its bearers past. She could almost picture them, fighting to save people. She could picture their voices praising her bravery, and felt tears leaking from her eyes as she pushed back all regret.

"In brightest day… in blackest night… no evil shall escape my sight… let those who worship evils might, beware my power… Green Lanterns light!"

She roared out the words fearlessly, and John and Hal watched in awe as her ring shone brightly as it starting sucking in the energy wrapping it around her pulling it in, and after only a few moments she started screaming in agony, but still she didn't stop, even when she was a blaze with green flames.

John and Hal could do nothing as they floated. Transfixed. Her screams ringing through their ears shall be forever imprinted in their memories, and their nightmares.

Then it was over, and all that remained was Bella engulfed in power, screaming such agony. They could just make out her shape as she held her head as if it was about to explode. She had done what should be impossible for any human body, but her will was stronger than the green light of will itself.

They blinked and she was shooting up into the sky like a rocket, and both men felt tears rolling down their cheeks, as they had both been too scared to try. Too scared to die, even though it's a part of their jobs, and she was just an innocent girl in the wrong place at the wrong time, but if there was anybody human or otherwise that deserved the title of Green Lantern. It was her.

The pain had lessened in the cold void of space and she was able to pull the power in for a moment so it didn't obscure her view as she floated a few hundred miles above the Earth. Tears in her eyes drifted off, forming ice. She just wished she could have gotten that last goodbye. That last hug. That first loving kiss.

_From her best friend. _

_Alice._

"The Earth… it's so beautiful, just like her," she spoke softly for just herself as she closed her eyes.

_It was too bright._

Watching the girl from a giant satellite space station orbiting the Earth stood many young. Earth's superheroes. Having detected the tremendous power leaving the planet they were surprised to have seen a Green Lantern. However, not just a Green Lantern, a human female Green Lantern.

As she tried to watch the Earth, they could see the power getting pulled further into her, but the energy was unstable. They know what was going to happen, and some of the younger heroes watched in transfixed horror as they questioned whether they would ever do this.

Die for nameless, faceless people so selflessly.

The screen flashed white and the instruments went haywire before they felt a small shockwave, and moments later, it was over.

She was gone.

_**to be continued…**_

_**A/N: **__this was a rewrite of my stories Crimson Manna and Spectrum Priestess, combined. Both stories are being combined into this once fiction. They will be similar, but not the same. Then from the Twilight world to the Harry Potter world. I'm finally going to add in the Naruto world to make this a Twilight/Harry Potter/Naruto/DC superhero crossover, mainly based in the DC Superhero universe! _

_Awesome CROSSOVER! _

_I had always thought Crimson Manna and Spectrum Priestess belonged together._


	2. No Hope

******Disclaimer:**_ I__ do not own Twilight! Harry Potter! Naruto! Or DC Superheroes! If I did! This would be an anime!_

**Triad: Elements of Balance**

**Chapter II**

**No Hope**

Hope was a name she scoffed at!

The name mocked her while she was trapped. Held prisoner. In a society that couldn't understand right from wrong!

They believed that everything was right until someone of light-values told them otherwise. However, in a society of light and dark, good and evil. If the good says that something was wrong even when it wasn't how can a girl survive: alone.

The light worship the powerful White Wizards. That's the story of her world. They do. They don't care whether the 'Great' White Wizard was wrong, using his influence for some greater good that wasn't good at all. He let innocent people die because they're not pure enough for him to care about, or they have no magic at all.

She had noticed it over the years. The control. It was all about control. If you could get someone to do something for you without question whether through fear or benevolence. It all boils down to control. That's why the White Wizard wanted her so much.

_He needed to control her._

Hope. She would sneer at the use. It was another form of control. It was her second name. However, the Girl-Who-Lived was just Hope Potter to most. Most people believed that was her name. They didn't know her name was Holly. It was frustrating and angering that even when she told them they didn't care.

They still called her Hope.

Their White Wizard used this. Making sure they called her what he wanted. Even though she had grown complacent enough to not answer to it. They'll just get in her face until she had to listen to get them to leave her alone. The name to her was ironic and foolish.

She hated them all!

She had no hope with these monsters. Why should she give these mindless followers any hope? She'll destroy them all. Hate them. Kill them. They keep her caged.

Enslaved under their unjust, blind rules.

They beat her and held her back, and when she defended her own rights to survive, to be free, to love whom she wants they scream at her with fury and hate, a hate that she could become her own person. She could feel the sparks of her anger coursing through her skin just thinking of them.

She used to just cry herself to sleep. She used to pray, begging for someone to rescue her. It had first been because of her guardians. Her aunt and uncle. Two people who had beaten and abused her since she was a little girl. She hated them so much. Her prayers went unanswered so she gave up; realising there was no hope.

She was thirteen when she defended herself from her cousin attempting to rape her, and almost killed him. She had relished in his blood, cold and callous. She had felt good, smiling down at him as he screamed. She didn't need a focus for her power when she had so much hate and rage.

The look on her aunt and uncles faces as they charged into her 'room' as the house shook, bricks shattering, every window in the house a shattered mess. That might have been the moment she realised boys were not for her. She had hated every male that came near her since that moment.

That had been the turning point from manageable to hell. Not just for her, but she gave as good and then some. Her people claimed she was a muggle hater no matter how untrue that was. She actually preferred them. She would have gladly left the magical world to live with a nice muggle family.

The magical people do not seem to hold much regard for females. She had saved her innocents from a fat fucking pig who could never get a girl in her league. They knew why she hurt him, but they didn't care, because of the White Wizard. Albus Dumbledore.

He saw her as out of his control. He needed to stop her from becoming her own person. Even the other girls blamed her. She had thought her best friend Hermione Granger was smart, but realised she made a mistake on that.

She had concluded that women were always treated like her. Second rate. It made her wonder whether witches like Morgan le Fay were treated like this, and she fought back too, all those years ago. Then other dark witches down in history as terrible muggle haters. Lies by the 'Great' White Wizards, (sexists. Jealous of powerful women), of the time to entrap the ignorant and gullible.

Since that day, her life in the Magical World had gone from bad to whatever is worse than that. They treat her like a criminal just because of Albus Dumbledore. She knew he did it to control her, to make her turn to him. She will not ever. She was too stubborn and independent. After all, she had practically raised herself since her parent's murder.

_The day she became the Girl-Who-Lived._

She wouldn't give in and become a slave. She had saved them all when she was fifteen months old and since then they've tortured her. She realised during her fourth year she didn't have any friends, but just people wanting to take, take, and take. They never offered anything in return and the selfish bastards just expected more.

It was just a few days ago, that she ran. She is fifteen and had to run, to keep her freedom. It all started two weeks ago when she had kissed a girl who owed her a life debt. They hadn't meant to, but it just happened. However. The Magical World are homophobes, and Hermione Granger caught them.

Holly. Hope. Whoever. She doesn't care anymore, would have thought better of a muggle-born, but she should have known better herself. It didn't help that the girl she kissed panicked and sided against her. She felt bad for the girl she kissed, being a pureblood freaked out.

That's when some major bullying happened and Hope had no choice but to defend herself. This is when her wand was taken other than for classes so she resorted to muggle self-defence.

She was quite well versed in muggle fighting as Dudley. Her cousin had wanted to do loads of different martial arts over the years. He maybe went on to do two lessons of each before giving up. So, they didn't want a year or twos worth of lessons to go to waste so they forced her to go. She didn't mind. She got to learn some new stuff and get away from the Dursley's.

Hope had even learnt to play piano and guitar as well as a few other instruments.

However, she had to resort to using her fighting knowledge to defend herself from most of the school. She had kept up her practices even when the lessons ran out because she enjoyed them so much.

_They made her feel free._

It had never been so apparent, the Magical Worlds hates for hates sake. Those who fight the evil Dark Lord Voldemort would hate and persecute her for being gay. It was fucking pathetic. It was worse that the female populous of Slytherin were nicer to her.

She had soon been informed that she was being wed off to this filthy ginger bastard. She would rather die. There was no way in hell he would ever touch her. She had started plotting his murder just because she hated him that much.

Her breaking point was when she was arrested for nearly killing the son of a Death Eater as he and his friends tried to rape the 'filth' out of her. Their intention to show her how great boys were. It made her more anti-boys. She had torn his legs and knob off with accidental magic.

She had been arrested with the intent to take her free will, and by Dumbledore's authority turn her into a breeding machine for the ginger bastard.

She killed three aurors with her bare hands and ran. They were all so weak and pathetic when it wasn't magic. Though, she was a little stupid as she didn't take a wand. She had just grabbed a broom and fled.

She flew, and flew faster and faster. She had come to an ocean but kept going. She had almost fallen a few times because of fatigue, but she managed to find land again.

Hope had flown over a few cities before landing in one, an ocean side city in the United States of America: Domino City. It was large and vast and she realised quite beautiful. Though, it had quite a crime rate, but then what city doesn't these days?

She had found a quiet spot in a large park and pretty much collapsed. She was woken when someone had grabbed her. Her eyes flashing open and the ass kicking the thugs got was only added to by her magic being unbalanced because of sleep depletion. She left that spot and the three bastards in a bloody regretful pulp and entered back into the city.

It had been after she landed to rest in an alley that she heard them. She ran leaving her stolen broom behind, barely avoiding the hexes flying at her. She shot around buildings. Some of the spells had been concussive and cut her, barely, or caused bruising.

She ran head first into one man who appeared in front of her, out of nowhere. Her knee smashing the wind out of his lungs before braking his nose with a left uppercut. She then grabbed his hair and smashed his face into the alley wall. Then threw him to the floor, stamping on his face for good measure.

Spinning she clocked another in the face, cracking his head open with the wall as he appeared. She turned as another tried teleporting up on her. Her right foot kicking out and punting him in the nuts. She grabbed his throat and smashing the back of his head against the wall and letting his bloody body drop to the floor.

Moving again, she ran forward as another man was apparating in. He appeared just as her right foot flung up, catching him in the throat, crushing his windpipe. He fell to the floor, chocking. Scraping at his neck to get some breath.

She continued running, trying to catch her breath. Sliding round another corner her right hand clenched and backhanded a man in the face. Splattering blood she lifted her left leg, foot coming down she shattered his right knee. He screamed in agony as she left him and carried on fleeing.

Hope. She hoped she could continue dodging all of these spells. She could take care of all of them in close quarters, but when they keep their distance they have, the advantage of long rang attacks. However, they aren't too affected when that far as they're easy to avoid.

They weren't trying to stun her like they preach to those who fight Death Eaters, but trying to hurt her. After all, Death Eaters are only raping, murdering, terrorists, but they're purebloods, what is she…? Oh right, a fifteen-year-old girl who might be gay, let's punish her with violence.

It was sickening. She knew though. If she could alert the heroes. She could get help. They could save her. Heck, she would settle for offering her talents with magic to the villains right now for protection.

She hid round a corner panting heavily, blood trailing from the corners of her mouth. Cuts and scrapes on her cheeks. Her school uniform torn and ripped hanging off her, and her dark red hair hanging to the middle of her back, matted with sweat and dried blood. Her green eyes were dull and lacking the lustre a happy life might have shone into them.

Under normal circumstances, Hope would be considered a beautiful girl, but she looked a mess now, and felt as if death might be her only way out. If she had trackers on her, she'll need to change clothes fast as trackers on her won't last long, but on her clothes they could be permanent.

She paused as a large man came charging around the building and tripped him by sticking her foot out. He crashed to the ground with her jumping on top of him her fists crashing into his face over and over, blood sploshing out as she tried to end his life. However, he kicked her off as he was whimpering from his wounds.

It was unfortunate for him that she landed next to where he dropped his wand. She didn't even hesitate as she stood and pointed it at him. "Avada Kedavra!" she hissed out. His eyes could only widen as the green beam hit him and he collapsed, dead.

She didn't hesitate in running again. She had killed so many of these aurors now that it seemed like second nature. Her survival was paramount. Their survival. They wouldn't survive. She wouldn't let them. Not now. Not anymore.

She felt no hesitation in what she did, and after her life didn't feel any guilt. They brought the battle after her. She would have been happy to just disappear from their world. They wouldn't let her. So, she'll kill any oppressor of her will, of her freedom!

It was either her life (slavery) or his, (death).

She found an emergency escape ladder on the side of a building and scurried up before the other wizards found her. She held her stolen wand tightly knowing it's going to be party to murdering more of these aurors if they don't get lost.

Though, she had to wonder whether the US Ministry knows they're here trying to kidnap someone. She wondered whether she could seek asylum with the US. They're more powerful than the UK so no threat of war would be worth it. Then, she might find out the US is just as anti-justice as the UK.

She got to the roof and ran across it, leaping across a couple of other roofs before she slowed down and relaxed, calming a little. Her breathing painful. It was annoying. If these wizards had no wands they would never keep up. They were too unfit to keep up with her.

However, she cried out as she was suddenly hit by something and flew across a huge gap from the impact, just making the next roof over. She landed with a thud, skimming across the gravel to a pain filled stop.

She coughed up blood as she had crashed down painfully on her arm with a loud crack. She had broken it, but her dominant wand arm was still okay. Though, the killing curse doesn't need much more than intent.

Hope was practically crying with globs of blood drooling from her lips. Her complexion paling further from blood loss. She looked up through blurry eyes to see several men on brooms flying slowly over the roof. She had obviously dislocated her left shoulder as well as broken her arm.

She screamed as she forced herself up onto her feet. Looking to the wizards with manic fury in her eyes. She could not, would not lose. Loosing would be worse than death. Voldemort believed that there is nothing worse than death, but to Holly. There are many things worse than death.

_Dumbledore and his order among them._

Her face and hair was practically covered in her own blood as she yelled to the heavens and started firing randomly at her enemy. She watched in glee as one man screeched as his broom blew out under him and the others could only watch and call out his name in horror as he fell to his death.

Holly imagined them watching his plummet to his doom in slow motion. Her bloody smile pictured her insane. She even felt the urge to laugh before looking around to the next roof.

She was quick to flee, running across the roof jumping a gap to another. She carried on running towards a taller building and was thankful she managed to land on another fire escape. She grunted in pain as she crashed into the wall and started climbing, her muscles aching and groaning she managed to reach the roof.

Hope was limping by this point and holding her left shoulder, covered in blood. She knew it was only her stubbornness; her adrenalin that kept her going. If she was not dead by the time she gives in then she will NOT falter. She will make sure she does die.

She barely managed to dodge to the right, rolling on impact with a cry. She bounced up in pain crashing her back into the stairwell wall to keep on her feet. In a pained crouch, holding her damaged shoulder and arm. She didn't even hesitate in throwing a few dark spells killing another auror.

However, she finished off leaning painfully up against the wall as two of the aurors were dead and a few others landed on the roof in raging tempers. She found it amusing. These trained men. Hunting a fifteen-year-old girl and getting their asses handed to them. If they were fewer in numbers. They would have lost by now.

"Oh… you foolish little boys should think about going back to Auror Academy!" she called out mockingly, with a bloody grin. "Because I've already killed twenty three of you mother fuckers! And I'm only fifteen. Most of them I didn't even use magic."

"You filthy bitch, Potter!" one of the men panted out as he glared at her. "You'll become that Weasley boys play thing soon so we'll get our revenge you sick bitch."

She snorted and spat out a glob of blood. Her eyes near alight with anger, hate, rage, fury and madness. "No can do, dipshits," she said laughingly. "You see. I want vengeance against you filthy bastards!" she hissed blood drooling from her lips as her smile was insane. "Filthy bastards like you think you can do whatever you want, but you can't. I'll kill you!"

"Bitch…!" one shouted as he fired at her. She moved to the side as she flicked his spell back and followed up with a killer knocking him off the roof, dead.

Holly just turned and fled quickly. She jumped across the roof to one a floor lower and felt like she almost broke a leg as she rolled on landing, but she forced herself to get up and run.

Her movements were hampered and she almost fell on the next jump but her will was stronger than that.

_She will not lose to such selfish bastards. She will not let that Weasley tosser touch her body!_

Blood was running down her chin from her mouth and she could feel her heart giving any moment, but she refused to let her heart or body give out. She flung some spells at her chasing enemies. Her body ached all over, and she wanted it to end, but her need for the justice the magical people denied her was too great. She will NOT fold to these monsters.

She knew if only she kept fighting that she would get away. She'll kill them and then Dumbledore, the Ministry and her so-called friends will all meet her vengeance! She cannot let them hurt her any longer. They have caused her so much pain already.

Hope landed on the side of a fire escape and slipped. She crashed down bouncing along the fire escape and walls between the two buildings before she crashed painfully into the ground with a dull thud.

She was whimpering, ignoring her broken arm as the fall popped her joint back into place. She pushed herself up to her feet, staggering. Her blood now covering her face. She was shaking like a leaf in a strong breeze, forcing herself to stand.

The taste of copper in her mouth was grating on her. The thought that she had drunk so much of her own blood! She had tears leaking from her dull emerald green eyes with the pain.

Looking up she saw the wizards on racing brooms charge down towards her and secretly wished she managed to steal one of their brooms. She moved fast. Weaving through the small alleys as they're too narrow to manoeuvre brooms through, and even while injured she was faster than these unfit bastards.

She was thankful its early morning. So it's dark and there aren't any innocent people to get in the way. Although, she would try not to hurt anyone, she knows the wizards wouldn't care. They are above muggle law, which is a reason to hate them. They can just steal a person's memory after doing fuck knows what to them.

She managed to hide here and there before finding a small store. She blasted an EMP to shut down the alarm system and cameras. It's something most magical people are too stupid to do before they use magic to break in. She knew that while they're so close, the wizards will have trouble picking up her exact location.

Hope just stripped as she walked through the clothe shop, not keeping an item of clothing until she was perfectly naked standing in front of a body length mirror. She was slender with some light muscles and nice sized breasts though a lot is covered by blood and she chuckled weakly as even her light, thin pubic hair is matted by blood, and not in the 'time of her month' way.

Shaking her head clear of wandering to stupid areas she turned to the clothes racks and pulled on some blue track bottoms and a white tee with the blue hoody to match the bottoms. It took a lot of effort to ignore her painful injuries. She didn't care about socks as she put on and ruined a hundred dollar pair of running shoes; tying them she then started blasting her previous clothes with fire, burning them.

She just started setting the whole shop on fire as she left before fleeing. She just turned a corner and stopped, panting for breath she leaned up against the wall as she heard them.

Looking around the wall. She saw them by the backdoor of the shop as it was quickly ablaze. She felt bad about setting someone's store on fire and hoped insurance will cover it. Just because her blood is boiling with rage shouldn't mean hurting innocent people because that will make her just like them.

Hope was quick to flee, rushing across the main road. It didn't have too many cars on it, and she made her way fast just to keep the people driving safe. Her lungs felt like they were on fire as she climbed up another fire escape onto a roof. She kept moving, pushing through the pain. She could actually feel her bones giving to the stress and her skin and muscle splitting, but she will never give in.

It felt like her heart was about to give any moment. However, she stopped looking at the gap between buildings and realised she just couldn't jump it. She couldn't even use any magic to help her cross. It was a huge improbability. She could feel death, and she was almost certain she'll be the first person to kill themselves from trying to survive like this, but she knew.

_Death was better than the alternative. _

She just walked over to another ledge, or more like stumbled. This one overlooked the beautiful ocean, the beach. It was magnificent. It was beautiful, and the water was crystal clear. She could see the large harbour to her left with all sorts of boats. The ocean led into a huge lagoon and river that she's sure leads in land somewhere. She'll never get to sail it, not that she was a boating girl, the option had once been there.

It seemed so surreal that in this day and age that her life was forfeit because of kissing another girl. It should be obvious thinking about these backwards fools that they're bigoted losers.

"I-if I must… I-I…" she coughed violently as she spoke aloud. "I would rather die…"

She rested while looking out over the ocean. She felt like the city would have made a wonderful place to settle down. Maybe somewhere near the sea, but a little further outside the city centre would have been nice. It would also have been nice to share it with someone she loved, but everyone she has ever loved is either dead or trying to enslave her. Having betrayed her heart. So she figured she had no one, and maybe she never had anyone.

"Well bitch. It looks like you've run out of steam!" one of the wizards suddenly interrupted her death. She looked to them in surprise as they landed on the roof. "And with magic you'll be healed in no time. Able to take all we can dish out!"

She couldn't help but giggle as she weakly stood up. "You fucks think I'll come quietly…" she laughed hysterically before she just stopped, her normally green eyes near black as they looked at the men and wobbly stepped up onto the roof ledge. "I've told you quite a few times… to stay free from you filthy wizards and your tiny cocks! I will accept death with open arms!"

"W-what are you talking about?" one of the men demanded looking nervous now. "Everyone fears death, especially a bitch like you."

"No. Only the weak fear death," she replied giggly. Her vision blurring and she wobbled more. "You! Dumbledore! Voldemort…!" she hissed causing them to flinch in fear at the last name. "… You fear death. But you should fear me. Because there are worse things in this world than death."

"Don't be stupid, Potter," one called out as she moved closer to the edge. "If you come with us. You'll get to be happily married and have kids."

"Happily married?" she asked laughingly. "I'm probably gay, but even if I'm not you shit for brains… I would never fuck that ginger piece of shit. The thought makes me sick. I am way out of his league you incestuous pieces of filth! By the way… I'll see you fucks in hell…!"

They watched in shock.

She did not even hesitate in leaning back.

Everything seemed to move in slow motion as she fell.

As she fell, she flicked her wand and they were too shocked that their brooms flew out of their slacked hands with ease. They flew to her and with another flick. They ignited in splitters raining down on the roof. She might have been able to get one, but her body would barely respond to her mind, heart, or soul.

She wouldn't be able to fly.

The wizards watched in shock as she fell like a brick, out of sight, over the edge of the building.

_**To Be Continued…**_


End file.
